


be patient, it's worth it

by xxprincessxx



Series: squish and dove bts [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: all Ricky wants to do is marry Nini already
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: squish and dove bts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744240
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	be patient, it's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> set in between their engagement and their wedding in chapter 5

“I want to marry you,” Ricky whispers, as Nini was curled up on his chest his arms bound tightly around her. The pair having had a long day at work, and was just about ready to fall asleep. 

The brunette looks up at him weirdly, “Squish, you are going to marry me.” She giggles, pressing a small kiss to his jaw, “In exactly three months, seventeen days, and fifteen hours.”

Ricky pouts at the brunette and whines into her ear, “But I want to marry you now, dove.” he nibbles on her ear. 

His fiancée smacks his chest lightheartedly, “Do you want to go to the court house now, huh?” She chuckles, pulling her ear away from the Ricky's mouth, looking over to the man she loves.

The curly-haired boy rolls his eyes, knowing that she was mocking his attempts at being cute. “Babe, I want you to have your dream wedding, you know that.” 

“Then be patient,” she huffs, laying back on the man’s chest. 

Instantly, the arms that were wrapped around the brunette began to tighten drastically. Nini knew what was coming next, trying her best to fight her way out of his grasp. But to no luck, Ricky had turned them over, laying his entire body on her back as he blew raspberries into her cheek.

“Squish!” She squeals, trying to squirm her way out from under him. 

His laugh echoes through her eardrum as he continues to pepper kisses along her cheek and ear. “I’ll be patient, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be happy about it.” 

“I love you.” She mutters, while her face was nestled into the sheets of their bed.

Ricky smiles, planting a firm kiss on the brunette’s cheek, “And I love you, dove.” He coos into her ear.

Nini giggles, using all the strength she had to roll him off of her. Quickly, she moves to straddle his hips, pressing her thighs closely to his body and leaning over to hover over the man’s face. “If you keep squishing me, I might just have to do it right back.” She says confidently, smirking at her fiancé. 

The curly-haired man grins up at the brunette, “I mean, it’s kind of hot.” He winks, running his hands over the brunette’s thighs. 

Nini scoffs, climbing off the boy moving to her side of the bed. “You’re gross.” She grimaces. 

Ricky chuckles bringing the brunette back into his chest, “Maybe, but you love me.” 

“I sure do,” she replies, pecking his lips before snuggling back into his chest as they fall silent letting sleep finally take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it! 
> 
> you can follow/message me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> xx


End file.
